Larry Bird vs Big Bird
Larry Bird vs Big Bird is the third installment of Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays, a spinoff of the Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features former basketball player, Larry Bird, rapping against the main character of Sesame Street, Big Bird. It was released on January 26th, 2019. Cast Nice Peter as Big Bird EpicLLOYD as Larry Bird Lyrics 'Big Bird:' What's up? It's your boy from Sesame Street Here to rap against a freak with size 17 feet! You're like Oscar the Grouch's house because you're trash! Walkin' 'round in green like Shrek with a mustache! Larry Bird? More like Scary Bird, you ogre! You look like Frankenstein's monster, but older! You're trying to battle with a childhood hero! This one on one is gonna end with Larry Bird, zero! 'Larry Bird:' The Legend spits raw like an oyster! 'Bout to school this Muppet how to rap, so let me give you 3 pointers! One: Don't talk about being a freak! You got accordion legs and Bert's head for a beak! Two: Don't dress in yellow when you come to Boston! I'll slap your happy ass and call you Magic Johnson! Three: You don't deserve a prize just for trying! The only thing you taught kids is how to suck at flying! 'Big Bird:' Wow, I can't believe what I just heard! No way you just called me the flightless Bird! You can't jump; you can't run! Stick to the threes 'Cause the Hick from French Lick surely can't hit me! I'm like Snuffleupagus the way I bob and weave! I'm the number one dunking on 33! The letter of the day is U, as in U got served, So why don't you go ahead and try and Follow That, Bird! 'Larry Bird:' Well, that was some fowl language, but I wear the crown! You're made of turkey feathers, but you'll never be down With the Celtics, and I don't need to talk much smack To beat a handsy bird who bounces kids on his lap! It's sad they never told you the deal! Pssst, your only real friend, Snuffy, he ain't even real! So you wanna battle me again? You better say no, Or else you'll get another size 17 boot to the egghole! Poll Trivia General *This is the second battle by the ERB team to feature a basketball player, after Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. *This is second battle by the ERB team to feature a Sesame Street character, after Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. *This is the only FITPHHC to date not have a community poll. *Freddy Krueger's glove can be seen behind Peter in the video, teasing his appearance in Season 6. *This is the first FITPHHC for which a featured character, or in this case his actor, died subsequent to the battle's release. Errors *During the battle suggestion screen at the beginning of the video, Jade Lee's comment appears twice. *During the line "You got accordion legs and Bert's head for a beak!", Bert is misspelled as "Burt". *During the line "I'm like Snuffleupagus the way I bob and weave!", the word "like" is omitted from the subtitles. *During the line "Well, that was some fowl language, but I wear the crown!", the word "well" is omitted from the subtitles. *During the line "Don't talk about being a freak!", the subtitle reads "Don't be talking about being a freak!". Category:Character main pages Category:Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:ERB2 Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Rap Battle Category:Larry Bird vs Big Bird Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD